


Curiosity

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Wins, Cell's a cruel sadist, F/M, He doesn't even know what he's doing, Somebody's hip might be broken after all this, Someone gets beheaded via ki beam, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, but he likes inflicting pain, cell's got a slimy prehensile dick, smut for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having dealt sufficient revenge to the Z-Gang for having stood in his way, Cell turns his attention to the last person who was a barrier to his perfection. A knee-jerk reaction puts him in mind of a better way to deal with the situation than simple death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tumblr user junkconnoisseur for the design of the dick.

Cell had gone after Gohan first. A single ki beam sent execution-style, straight through the back of the head was all it took; it was perhaps a bit cliche and overdone, but he wanted to be absolutely sure that the brat was dead. Had he the luxury, it would've been a slower death, but given the situation, he wasn't inclined to give Gohan a single usable advantage. The boy wasn't like his father, after all, and had none of the same delusions about "being fair" and having "an even playing field." He'd at last learnt to be cautious, and with that massive swell in power--it just wasn't a risk Cell was willing to take, not when he was so close to complete and total victory.

 

They'd pay for making him check his ego like that.

 

And it was so easy to take down the rest of them. They were busy being afraid, he fancied, and why shouldn't they be? First Vegeta, then Piccolo, and after the third or fourth kill the metallic scent of blood was assaulting him from all sides. As he looked up from the bloody mass that was once the body of Tien, he noticed someone trying to sneak off.

 

The bald one.

 

The very second that Cell spotted the man he sent a blast out that connected right at the top of the shoulder-blades, completely severing Krillin's head.

 

"That's that," he said, "I thought I would never be rid of all you pests..."

 

But as Cell stepped closer, completely enthralled with having finally gotten rid of all of those who'd stood in the way of his perfection, he heard a groan coming from somewhere near what was left of Krillin's body.

 

That was when he realized that he'd completely forgotten about someone.

 

Eighteen couldn't remember a whole lot at the moment, but quite honestly wasn't thinking about much of anything when she woke up anyway. The smell of blood seemed to be coming at her from every direction, and to her disgust she found that some of it had even splattered onto her. She spotted what was left of Krillin and paled immediately. Getting to her feet was a bit difficult, but manageable. Everything was shaking…

 

Cell looked up about the same time that Eighteen looked around. It was unavoidable--their eyes met.

 

She was off like a shot before he could say anything, but he could only smirk as he raised two fingers to his forehead, took a minute to concentrate--

 

\--and felt a light thump as she struck his chest.

 

More amusing than that was the sickened look on her face; she was then bolting in another direction a second later. Almost instantly he was in front of her again.

 

"What the hell is your problem?" she barked. "You got what you wanted!"

 

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Cell replied, "But there's someone I forgot in all of this."

 

She took one step back. He took one step forward.

 

"You don't need me anymore, you got your stupid 'perfection.'" Eighteen clenched her fists.

 

"I might not need you for my perfection anymore," Cell replied, reaching down to lift her chin, "But the fact remains--"

 

She sneered and turned away. "I don't care what your delusions of grandeur think of me."

 

"Delusions?" he smirked, "I have achieved what no one else has, I have rid the world of that irritating Son Goku, his son, and anyone else who could conceivably oppose me. You still think that word is appropriate?"

 

Eighteen only glared, took a step back. Maybe she could get away...he was blathering on about something else, he was distracting himself with his own ego, it was a distinct possibility.

 

She launched herself into the air and Cell reacted almost instantly by taking off after her and grabbing her by the ankle. It wasn't that she stopped when his nails dug into the skin, or that she was frustrated--no, it was something else entirely, something that intrigued. Eighteen had actually shuddered at his hand touching her bare skin.

 

"Let go of me, you creep!" Her voice wavered.

 

"Why would I do that?" Cell grinned widely at Eighteen, and pulled her back, his other hand more by accident than design latching onto her breast.

 

"I SAID LET GO!"

 

Eighteen was pulled against his chest, and tried to throw a few back kicks at him. No dice; her blows glanced off the skin of Cell's legs like they were nothing. She felt him laugh and tried to turn and strike at his face; nothing happened then, either. It only left her fist aching.

 

"You really do need to learn when to quit," Cell said, striking her across the face a moment later and following her to the ground where she'd landed. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this…

 

Eighteen tried to scramble to her feet but the blow to her head left her dazed, slow; she barely had a chance to sit up before she was pushed onto her back.

The look she gave him was delicious, it was anger and fear and revulsion all rolled into one.

 

Cell leaned over Eighteen, keeping one hand at her throat while he gave the rest of her an appraising glance. There were plenty of different ways he could go about this, but he wanted to be able to relish her suffering for as long as he possibly could; he wanted to draw it out in force…

 

"Get off me," she forced out.

 

He ignored her, of course, and slipped his free hand under her shirt, letting his claws dig into one of her breasts. She shifted, and tried to pull his hand away but he tightened his grip on her throat, smirking when she let go of him. It was yet again something that piqued his interest; this thing was just a soft lump sticking out where just anyone could come along and strike at it. What possible use could it have?

 

"You're a pervert," Eighteen squirmed beneath him as his hand traced lower, and slapped at his hand to get him to stop, but it was to no avail. Cell didn't even flinch.

 

"My touching you makes me a pervert? I think you're the one who deserves that title."

 

Cell's attention moved south, and he traced all of his claws of that hand in thin red trails over her stomach. It occurred to him that he'd never figured out why she, and the rest of the ones he'd fought, had covered themselves with this colored fabric. What was the point of it? What did they have under there, anyway? If he thought about it, this was a good time to have a look and find out.

 

A second later he was tearing at everything she was wearing, ripping the front of her shirt open and reveling in the yelp that produced.    
  


“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Eighteen screeched, curling one arm around her chest to cover herself. 

 

That had provoked an even more interesting response, and he continued, casting aside the pieces before beginning the process all over again with her jeans. Soon enough, she was bare beneath him and he could look at her fully.

 

"Keep your hands off me, you--you freak!"

 

This time she struck out at him with both fists in a flurry of punches; much like before her hits did absolutely nothing. It appeared that he was on to a winner. She hated having the clothing taken off; it provoked quite a violent reaction. The thing was, he couldn’t seem to figure out why. What would happen if he continued doing it?

 

Cell traced a claw over her neck and then looked over her shoulders, arms, hands...but his attention went then to her chest. Those were different, certainly. "Now tell me," he said, nodding towards the lumps on her chest, absently running his hands over the marks he'd left on the right-sided one. "What are those?"

 

Eighteen didn't answer. She couldn’t seem to find anything to say; it was as if the words had been stolen right out of her mouth.

 

"If you insist,” Cell said absently, looking down at the lumps and letting his hand drift over the one on the right. Really, this thing was just absurdly soft, and what was that thing on the end? He grabbed the entire lump and gave it a couple squeezes, and noticed her expression stiffen. He moved to the tip, and traced around it, feeling a burgeoning curiosity when she squirmed underneath him.

 

Cell's eyes moved downward, the sound of her crying spurring him onwards. There was a slight dip in her abdominal area; and as he looked back up at her arms it occurred to him that her joints were...well, very different, as was her whole body, really. She was soft and a bit squishy; her skin felt too delicate to take seriously. Both these things puzzled him, and he was half-tempted to ask about them. But as Eighteen was being fully uncooperative, it would get nowhere in a hurry, much like how her yelping as he moved lower didn’t do her any good.

 

What was between her legs was even stranger and he studied it briefly before reaching out. Eighteen shifted beneath him and he ended up poking the area accidentally.

 

“No--” she choked out, “--don’t. You--please, just 

’

!”

 

She was desperate; kept trying to close her legs, to move his hand away, and all he could think was: why? It wasn’t long, however, before quite another thought passed through his mind. If she was really so intent on keeping him away from it, then it must be something precious to her, something he wouldn’t mind uncovering.

 

Against a background of mixed pleas and crying, Cell leaned closer and ran a finger slowly down the length of what appeared to now be a slit of some kind. Eighteen’s shaking had worsened; it appeared that he had hit a nerve, as it were. There was a slight confusion as, towards the bottom, his finger sank into what appeared to be a hole.

  
“Please--” she hiccuped, “Please, just stop. Don’t do this.”

 

He felt as if he couldn’t do anything wrong. He had her afraid, begging him to stop, and he didn’t even know why! It was an odd euphoria…

 

It was then that he felt something stirring between his own legs. He’d felt it before, but never quite to this degree, and never enough for him to actually take a look at what was causing it.

 

What unfolded from his now opened sheath was almost as puzzling as everything that he’d seen so far on 

body. It was blue, and slimy, and it actually seemed almost like--

 

“Keep that thing away from me!” Eighteen screeched, trying and failing once more to squirm out from under him.

 

So she knew what it was, and she was afraid of it. How interesting that his own body could produce such an effect on her;  he was more curious than ever.

 

He reached down to touch it and noted the slimy surface; what that was for he wasn’t entirely sure. He was lost in thought only for a second, however. Eighteen had made a sound somewhere between a huff and “ugh” and once he made eye contact her revulsion at this was obvious.

 

Well, if she didn’t want him to, then...

 

Cell smirked and took her hand by the wrist, bringing it to the blue appendage, once more enjoying the shaking that seemed to have seized her. Her fingers closed around it and--

 

\--

.

 

What Eighteen had tried to do was wrench the damn thing off, but one thing she hadn’t counted on was that Cell’s resilience extended to it just as much as it did to the rest of his body. All she managed to do was produce a sensation that he had never felt before. One that sent a thrill of pleasure through his entire body.

  
It clicked rather suddenly, and in a way that puzzled him slightly. It was like flipping a switch; all of a sudden he knew what to do with it. He knew where it wanted to go. There had been something of a hole further down that area between her legs, hadn’t there...

 

She must’ve noticed the look of realization, because she spoke in a terrible hurry.

  
“Don’t do it. Please, don’t do it.”

 

He was lost to everything she said now; the only thing he cared about at present was finding out just how far her fear went.

Cell moved closer, and the tip of the blue appendage rubbed against her inner thigh--she tried to shove him back, close her legs, even, but it was to no avail. He shifted slightly, bringing her legs up around his hips and adjusting her position so her lower end was a bit raised.

 

Eighteen had stopped speaking and shut her teary eyes.

  
He couldn’t have that, now could he?

 

“Look at me,” he said in a low tone. “Or I will make you regret it.”

 

She didn’t seem to listen. He lined the appendage up with her entrance, and felt what he’d almost call a tingle of anticipation when he noticed the abject terror splashed across her face.

 

Wanting to savor the moment, Cell moved in slowly. He hadn’t expected to enjoy it quite so much…

 

It was a slow dip into pure ecstasy; between the thrill of getting more of Eighteen’s fear, and the blissful warmth of that small part of her, he was sure he couldn’t possibly feel any more on top of the world.

 

Before he knew it, he was all the way in. For a split-second he wondered what to do, what came next, but his body took care of it for him; the urge to thrust took over. He started moving and let that nagging little instinct lead the way.

 

Eighteen was whimpering now, clenching at the ground hard enough to start breaking the rocks beneath her. She wasn’t even begging anymore; she’d just slipped into nearly silent tears.

 

As he moved, the feeling seemed to heighten. He chased it mercilessly, moving out and then back in at an increasing pace, claws digging into her hips and breathing becoming rough.

 

Higher and higher it moved, but he stayed silent.

 

Eighteen was biting her lip, trying to stop herself from making even a single sound. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction--he was getting enough of that already and it was the only thing she had left to keep from him.

 

The pace quickened further as he continued to push hungrily for that elusive height of pleasure. What would happen at the top, he wondered? How long could this go on?

  
Cell heard her scream, and then he heard a slight crack; he realized that perhaps he’d been squeezing at her hips a bit too hard. There was blood now, and somewhere in the tiny sea of red on her right side, there was a flash of white…

 

Her pain and the blood did nothing to dampen his excitement, quite the opposite in fact. It spurred him onward, though he hardly knew why other than her suffering was the most exciting part of this yet.

 

It was close, but it ducked away. Then it teased at him again, and he let his breathing slip into even sketchier territory as the climbing of that feeling continued.

 

It hit him all at once.

 

Cell stifled himself, but there was still an inward groan as the pleasure struck like a bolt of lightning and surged through the rest of his body. It felt like something had left him through the blue appendage, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to much care what or why. Perhaps it was some kind of side-effect.

 

Only when the glow had faded did he finally withdraw from Eighteen. She glanced up at him wearily, in obvious pain, but then looked away when he turned his attention to his own body. The appendage was not only leaking, but also retreating back into the sheath. A second later, it had closed.

 

Cell wondered, briefly, if he would try that again, but soon enough his mind drifted to other subjects and he flew off to consider them. For now he was master of the world, and though he did not know what to do, he would think of something.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading 2001: A Space Odyssey lately. Sorrynotsorry about that last line


End file.
